Finally Home
by r2roswell
Summary: This is kind of a sequel to my previous story, "In My Arms". The only difference is that this is a cross-over between Secret Life and Ghost Whisperer. Ricky/Amy. After 5 years, Melinda Gordon helps Ricky and Amy come to terms with their sons loss.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I really liked the previous fic I wrote, "In My Arms", so I guess you can kind of call this one a spinoff as it's a crossover fic with Secret Life and Ghost Whisperer. This fic takes five years into the future (2014): Amy Juergens is going to Julliard on a full ride scholarship in NYC and Ricky is going to a four year university in Grandview.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters either from Secret Life or Ghost Whisperer. The only character I do own is the ghost.

**Ch. 1**

Melinda Gordon smiled at her business partner, Delia, who was telling her some stories of her son, Ned.

"So have you and Jim decided when you're gonna have kids yet," asked Delia.

Melinda shook her head, "You know we talk about it and I've even been open to the idea."

"But-"

"Guess I'm just a little nervous. Not about the pregnancy but more of the idea that my genes will be passed onto someone else."

"Yeah that's pretty much how it works," Delia joked.

Melinda looked at her friend, "You know what I mean."

"Ah, you're talking about the genes that make you look beyond your own reality."

"Those are the ones."

"I know I've been skeptical sometimes but because I'm your friend I've come to trust you about it. Maybe if your kid does get your genes, maybe it might not be such a bad thing, I mean you have helped many people with it. Your kid could end up doing the same thing."

"But what if I don't want that for my child? What if what I want is for my kid to have a normal life?"

"If you ask me, sometimes a normal life is overrated; it's not as much fun."

Melinda smiled at Delia. Somehow she always knew the right things to say. Melinda walked over to the door to get ready to put the close sign up when she saw a little boy across the street without any parents or baby sitters. Melinda grabbed her jacket and walked outside and to him.

She knelt down to him so he was at eye level.

"Hi there," Melinda said with a smile.

The little boy diverted his eyes from her, "Hi," he said softly.

"I'm Melinda. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy shrugged. Melinda noticed a faded hospital bracelet on his left wrist.

"Can I see what you have there?" Melinda said pointing to the bracelet. The little boy reluctantly gave her his arm. All of the words were faded except for two of them, Valley Glen, CA.

Delia looked of the window from the antique shop and saw Melinda kneeling but there was no one there. Delia sometimes didn't like to believe that Melinda could talk to the dead but there were other times when it seemed she had no choice but to believe.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Melinda asked him.

"I don't know them," said the boy.

"You don't, well we're just gonna have to go find them won't we."

At that comment the little boy's face lit up. It was the first smile she had seen on him since meeting him.

~*~*~*~

It was late at night when Jim came downstairs to find Melinda sitting at her laptop.

"Another ghost, I take it," he said in a sleepy voice.

"I didn't mean to wake you, go back to bed."

"No it's okay, I'm up," Jim said heading for the coffee maker. "So what's the deal with this one?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I don't have a lot to go on just that he's about five years old and that he was wearing a hospital bracelet that read Valley Glen, California."

"There wasn't anything else on it like a year or his name or the names of the parents?"

"No, everything else had faded."

"Wait, you said the bracelet read Valley Glen, California."

"Why?"

"Nothing really, I'm just curious as to why a ghost would be haunting a little too far from home."

"My best bet is that he must have some family in the area otherwise there would be no purpose as to why he's here. Ghosts tend to either follow a family member or friend that they were closest to."

"Well I do know some guys who work for EMS up in California; I can try to call around see if we can get some kind of lead."

Melinda thought back to what the little kid had said, "I don't know them." A bright light seemed to go off in her mind.

"What" asked Jim, "What is it?"

"I think I know something specific to look for- try looking for any babies that were born in 2009 in any of the Valley Glen, California hospitals."

"Okay, can I ask why?"

"It was something he said, he said that he didn't know his parents. At first I blew it off and didn't think anything of it but what if this kid really doesn't know them because he wasn't old enough to develop a clear memory?"

"Is that even possible? If he did die as an infant why show up as a five year old?"

"Speech: if there is a God maybe he could have aged the kid so he would be old enough to communicate with me. It's the only logical thing that makes sense."

"Seems a little farfetched but you've always been good at this stuff so I'll trust you. I'll see if some of my guys can get on it tomorrow."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

The following afternoon, Ricky Underwood was out of class and making his way to the high school that wasn't too far away. Ricky had been doing some work at the counselor's office for about two years now. He never imagined that this is where his life would have taken him given that he had seen his share of counselors and therapists in his youth yet it was a road he did not question. He always had a way of not having a real plan and always taking the days without really thinking about it.

"Hey," said Mr. Molina, "I wasn't sure if you were gonna show up."

"Sorry, band practice let out a little later than usual."

"Still with that hu?"

"Of course," Ricky said smiling at his old school counselor.

Mr. Molina had once been a counselor at Ulysses S. Grant High School where Ricky Underwood had attended. Like Ricky, after three years he felt he needed a change of pace so when he had been offered a job at Grandview High he, his wife, and his daughter moved. While the scenery might have changed, one thing didn't: the students.

Ricky had joined him two years ago when he was nineteen years old. At first when Ricky joined Mr. Molina it had only supposed to have been a one month project for his psychology class but Ricky found himself enjoying it more so than he thought he would so he had asked Mr. Molina if he could stick around. Mr. Molina had made the calls to his higher ups and they said yes, grateful for the extra set of hands. One counselor was too much for a high school of two hundred fifty students. Even though Ricky wasn't a certified counselor, he still had his own office which was connected to Mr. Molina's, was still getting paid, and most importantly he had a lot of experience dealing with teenagers since he had at one point been like many of them. And given how young Ricky was, it was a lot easier for the kids to talk to him rather than to Mr. Molina sometimes.

"Hey, Mr. Underwood," said Jethro Woods, a sixteen year old sophomore.

"Jet, do you like me calling you Jethro?"

"No," the kid replied.

"Then don't call me Mr. Underwood."

Jet snapped his fingers, "Right Rick."

"So what can I help you with?"

"Well sir there's a rumor going around school about you."

"And," Ricky said clearly not that amused.

"Rick, is it true you got a girl pregnant when you were just sixteen?"

Ricky suddenly stiffened which clearly did not go unnoticed by Mr. Molina but had somehow managed to skip the teenagers mind.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Well I'm just curious. I mean it's no secret that your old man did some bad stuff to you and that your mom wasn't that great either." Jett shrugged, "Small town- after two years you should know that by now."

"Yeah," Ricky said in a defeated tone. "Guess I just didn't realize how small."

"So then the rumor is true?"

Ricky looked at Mr. Molina and then at Jett.

"Come with me," Ricky said to Jett, "And close the door on your way in."

Jett looked at Mr. Molina, put his hands in his pockets, went into Ricky's office and closed the door behind him.

"What's with the cloak and dagger routine, Rick," Jett asked.

"You wanted an answer so I'm giving it to you. Yes I did get a girl pregnant when I was sixteen."

Jett nodded, "Oh, okay. So what happened? I notice you don't have pictures so did she like keep the kid or something?"

It was then that Jett saw the look of sadness in Ricky's eyes.

"She didn't have an abortion or anything did she?"

"No nothing like that. Our son died a few hours after he was born. The doctor's never knew why. Sometimes things just happen."

"I'm sorry, sir. Guess I was stupid for wanting to confirm that rumor wasn't I?"

"No, not stupid- you're a bright kid Woods. And academically you have a great future ahead of you. Don't screw that up okay."

"You seem to be doing all right though, Rick."

"Maybe so but the price for this life wasn't cheap, it cost me big time."

Jett nodded understanding Ricky's reasoning. "Sir, do you miss him?"

"Every day," Ricky replied.

Jett nodded and got up from his seat. "Hey Rick, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Really," Ricky said, a little skeptical.

"Yeah, if you wanted people then it would be on your terms and not anyone else's."

"So when your buddies out there ask you what you found out what are you going to tell them?"

Jett smiled, "Nothing a little white lie can't fix."

Jett left Ricky's office leaving Ricky with a small smile on his face. High school hadn't changed much in five years. Kids still spread rumors and still told lies.

Outside in the hallway Jet's buddies waited just as Ricky had said they would.

"So dude," said his buddy Alan, "What did you find out? Is it true, did Mr. Underwood really knock a girl up in his high school days?"

"Sorry to disappoint you bro, but he didn't. He might've slept around but he wasn't that stupid."

"You're kidding," Alan said, "You can't seriously stand there and defend him. The guy is a babe magnet legend. He couldn't have used rubbers every freakin' time."

"Dude," Jett replied, "Why do you even care about this guy's sex life anyways?"

"Maybe little Alan here wants to play in the big leagues," some of the guys teased.

Alan pushed them around. "Knock it off. I just like his reputation that's all."

"Well you can forget it," said Jett, "because we all know you're never gonna get laid," Jett smiled teasing his friend.

Off in the distance the young boy that Melinda had seen the night before stood and watched the boys as they laughed. He wanted to cry but couldn't all he wanted was to know who his parents were and it frustrated him that he couldn't to the point where a mighty wind swept through the hallways tearing down all papers that lined them. Some of the students got a little spooked as no windows or doors were open and the wind wasn't even blowing outside.

~*~*~*~*~

Melinda was working at the store when Jim came bursting through the door with a stack of papers in hand.

"Okay," said Jim, "So I've got good news and the bad news. The bad news is that there were over 200 babies born in Burbank, California. The good news is that I was able to narrow down that number to the number of infant deaths within twenty four hours of their birth. I came up with 50."

"That still doesn't make it any easier."

"Maybe not," said Jim, "but I got the feeling to search for any infants who were the result of teen parents and I came up with ten. There were five teenage girls who gave birth at Valley Memorial of those five there was only one death, there were three girls at Grant Memorial and two infant deaths, and there were two girls at Zachariah Memorial and one infant death."

"Okay so we're looking at four deaths. In that case we should start with Valley Memorial."

"I'm all ready a step ahead of you," Jim said pulling out some hospital records. "I have a buddy who works in the records department at that hospital so getting them was pretty easy."

Melinda kissed Jim. "I love you."

Jim smiled, "Your welcome."

Delia came over as Melinda opened the file. The first page contained the mothers' information with a picture of Amy Juergens. On the second page was the fathers' information with a picture of Ricky Underwood. Melinda went on to the next two pages which contained the birth and death certificate for a Rayford Juergens-Underwood.

"Wait a second," said Delia, "Go back." Melinda went back a couple of pages and stopped at Ricky's information, "I know this kid. He and Ned are really good friends, they have few classes together over at GU."

"Any idea where we can find him," Melinda asked.

"Yeah, he works at the high school in the afternoons, helps out a guidance counselor by the name of Marc Molina."

"Great," Melinda said moving towards the door and then looked back at her friend.

Delia smiled, "Go, I can handle things from here."

"Thank you," Melinda replied back heading to her car.

"So do you have a plan," Jim asked.

"Not exactly but I always think of something."

"Good luck," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks."

As Melinda got in her car she felt a shiver and then the boy was sitting in the front seat with his arms crossed and his face in a pout. "I don't wanna do this anymore I just wanna go home."

"I know and you will soon once we find your mom and dad."

"We're never gonna find them."

"Rayford look at me."

Rayford did but the name kind of surprised him.

"That's my name?" he asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Melinda smiled, "Yeah, you're name is Rayford Juergens-Underwood. And you know what; I think I might have found your dad."

Now the boy was exuberant, "Really?! I thought we would never find them."

"I know but that's why you have to trust me."

"Do you help a lot of people this way?"

Melinda nodded. "Now come on, lets' go meet your father."

The boy jumped up and down in his seat. "What's my daddy's name?"

"Ricky, Ricky Underwood."

"I like that name," Ray replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Melinda walked into Grandview High. She made her way to the front office.

"Hi can I help you," asked the receptionist without looking up.

"Yes, hi," Melinda replied. "I'm looking for someone: Ricky Underwood."

"Student?"

"No, he actually works with the guidance counselor. It's kind of important that I talk to him."

"Why is that?"

"It's regarding some personal family business, I have some information that I think he might want to hear."

The woman looked up and finally recognized Melinda, "Aren't you the one who runs that antique store?"

"Yes I am."

"Then how would a shop keeper have information that said person doesn't have?"

"I came into some personal belongings that I just thought he might want back."

The receptionist nodded and typed the name into the computer. It read: ERROR.

"Sorry ma'am but there is no record of a Ricky Underwood in the system, student or faculty."

A cold wind blew in.

"They really need to get to work on the ventilation system," said the receptionist.

"I told you he wasn't here!" Rayford screamed. "I looked earlier."

Melinda looked down at Ray. "That's because you don't know who to look for."

"I beg your pardon?" the receptionist said thinking Melinda was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Could you try looking under the last name Underwood?"

Now the receptionist was starting to get a little bothered but she reluctantly did so. A list of 20 different people with the name 'Underwood' came up in the file. Only one of them had a faculty labeled to it: Rick Underwood.

"I think I just might've found who you were looking for: Rick Underwood. 21 years old works with our guidance counselor Marc Molina."

"That's him. Can you tell me where his office is please?"

"Go back the way you came, make a left and his office is the second door on the right."

"Thank you."

Melinda did as she was directed with Ray walking behind her. She knocked on the door and when she heard the word 'enter' she walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" Marc Molina asked.

"Yes hi, I'm looking for Rick Underwood."

"That's me," Ricky said coming from his office.

"Rick," said Melinda, "Ricky Underwood?"

Ricky suddenly tensed and crossed his arms. "How do you know that name? In the two years I've lived here I have not gone by Ricky."

Another cold wind came, "You're name is Ricky, not Rick!" Ray screamed.

"I know about your son, Ricky."

"I don't have a kid."

"Yes you do!" Ray screamed again causing another wind gust.

"Okay," said Mr. Molina, "I think I'm going to take that coffee break now."

"It's okay Mr. Molina," Ricky said, "We'll just talk in my office."

Melinda followed him. Even though the door was closed behind them, Mr. Molina did leave the main counselor's office. By the tone in Ricky's voice he knew there was bound to be some yelling of some sort and he did not want to be around for that. Mr. Molina made his way to the teacher's lounge after closing the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Ricky asked.

"My name's Melinda Gordon. I didn't mean to ambush you like that but it's really important that I speak with you. I know you're real name is Ricky and that you do have a son."

"No, I don't!"

"How can you not acknowledge him, is it because of what happened?"

"Look I don't know who you are but just get out."

"Okay I'm just gonna come right out and say it: The reason I know you have a son is because I've seen him, I've talked to him."

"You've what?"

"I have this gift, I can see spiritual beings."

"Lady, you're crazy."

"Yeah I get that a lot but at the same time I'm right."

"If you were right then you would know that my son died a few hours after he was born so there is no way you could be talking to him."

"The work I do is sometimes complicated. I've seen him as a five year old, he turns five two days from now doesn't he?"

Ricky looked defeated. How he wanted to not believe this woman but there was no possible way that he could.

"Yeah, I admit it I do have a son but he's gone now."

"No, he's not. He is still here."

"If that's true then why, what does he want?"

Melinda looked at him sympathetically, "To know his parents."

Ricky took a deep breath and let out a small smile.

"Ricky, I have to ask you a question."

"By all means," Ricky replied.

"Do you know what happened to Rayford's mother?"

It was then that Ricky's smile went away. He thought back to Amy Juergens. Not a day had gone by when he hadn't thought of her on occasion.

~*~*~*~

Amy Juergens drove up to the front of what had once been her childhood home. She hadn't planned on coming back but a certain family obligation had driven her here. Amy parked her car in the driveway; she got out, with her pack over her shoulder. Amy walked to the front door, knocked, and then used her key to make her way inside.

"Anyone home," she called out.

"Amy!" Ashley said running from the kitchen and then hugged her older sister. Ashley had grown up. At eighteen she had only a month left until her high school graduation. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here," Ashley asked.

Amy looked at Ashley and then Ashley nodded, "Oh, right, stupid question. Sorry."

"Don't be its okay."

"Really?"

"Well no not really but it has to be right?"

"I miss him too you know."

"I know."

"So where are mom and dad?"

"Mom's at work and dad is out of town."

"So let me guess he decided to go with Cindy this time around?"

"Yeah can you believe that? You would think after dad married Adrian's mom she would have stopped being a flight attendant. It actually surprises me that she took him back given that dad was still married to mom when he cheated."

"Me too but how long are we going to be bothered by this, I mean they have been married for three years."

"How long are you going to be bothered by the loss of your son?"

"That's not fair."

"Oh come on Amy, it's similar and you know it. You can't accept that your son is gone, we all can't. And you and I can't accept that dad married Cindy Lee. So, have you talked to Ricky lately?"

"Ricky, you're kidding right, I haven't talked to him in two years since we got out of high school."

"Yeah well I just thought since he called here earlier looking for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know he said he just wanted to talk. You know he's in Grandview, he's working as a guidance counselor with Mr. Molina."

"How do you know?"

"I've talk to him every now and then."

"And you never bothered to tell me?"

"You never asked."

Amy's cell phone went off in her pocket.

"That's probably him calling," Ashley said, "I gave him your number."

Amy wanted to ignore it but she knew she couldn't so she answered.

"Hello?"

"Amy, it's me, Ricky."

"Hey Ricky; Ashley said you called earlier. What did you want to talk about?"

On the other end, Ricky shifted in his chair unsure of how to proceed. "Do you think you can meet me in Grandview, I know it's about an hour and a half drive but I would really like to talk to you."

"Why now?"

"Better late than never I guess," was all Ricky could muster.

Ricky and Amy had not spoken to each other since their high school graduation. When their son had died they had grieved together and dated until their junior year (Amy's junior year, Ricky's senior year); in the end though it proved to be too much for the both of them.

"Please Amy," said Ricky, "Can you meet with me? It's kind of important."

"I don't know. I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Neither do I but after two years don't you think we owe each other that much?"

"All right," Amy said giving in, "Fine. I'll meet you tomorrow. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah just meet me at the town square at around two."

"Okay."

Amy hung up the phone, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After two years, she wondered, what could they possibly have to say each other and what, Amy speculated, could possibly be so important that Ricky couldn't have simply said over the phone? Guess that was what tomorrows meet was for. She just hoped she didn't regret it. Things with Ricky had not ended smoothly when they broke up. She only hoped the same was not to be true tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The next day, there was a knock on Ricky's office door. Ned, Delia's son came in.

"So did you call her?" Ned asked.

"Her?"

"Yeah, you know Amy."

Ricky nodded. He had told Ned about Amy a few months after he met him. Ned had become one of Ricky's only stable friendships while in Grandview.

"Yeah I called her, she's meeting me at the town square around two."

"Melinda told me about seeing your son."

"Don't tell me she's got you on that ghost train too."

"I don't know man, if I were you I would listen to her."

"You actually believe her don't you?"

"And you don't?"

"If the lady says she sees ghosts that's her issue not mine. The only reason I decided to go along with this is because it gives me the chance to see Amy again. Every time I've tried to call her within the past two years she has changed her number and I've never gotten any replies to the letters or e-mails."

"Guess we all have our motives for wanting something. But Rick, do me a favor, just go along with Melinda on this even if it's not what you want."

"The last time someone said something similar was when she was deciding on adoption."

"Well Melinda is not deciding on adoption, she just wants to help you and Amy. I know you don't believe in ghosts or in Melinda's gift but trust me on this, what she does is real, I've seen it happen."

Ricky didn't want to dismiss his friend. He had done enough of that in high school. Ricky simply nodded to Ned and the two of them walked out of the school together. It was almost two o'clock and Ricky wanted to be there on time.

~*~*~*~*~

Ricky sat at a bench; the only one available was in front of the shop where Melinda Gordon worked. Ricky looked at his watch and it read '2:30'. Amy was late. Ricky couldn't blame her though since he knew she was hesitant on coming in the first place. Five minutes after that time Ricky saw Amy park her car across the street, get out, and walk towards him.

"Hey," Ricky said to her, "Thanks for coming."

"Well thank Ashley since she pretty much kicked me out of the house."

"I'll be sure to do that," Ricky said with a smile. "So how have you been?"

"What is it you want Ricky," Amy asked getting straight to the point.

"Just to talk."

"Really, since when- we haven't talked in two years."

"And whose fault is that?"

Amy shot him a mean look.

"I'm just saying," said Ricky. "You knew where I was you could have called me. I tried calling you, writing you and e-mailing you. Why haven't you returned any of it?"

"I've- I've just been busy."

Ricky was kind of hurt knowing that Amy had just lied. Sure she had been busy but not busy enough to cut off all contact with him.

"No you haven't, you just haven't wanted to talk to me."

Amy looked down knowing she had just been caught.

"What did I ever do to you to make me hate me so much," Ricky asked her.

"Nothing," Amy said not looking at him. "It's just that things were never the same after-," she started but couldn't finish.

"After Ray died," Ricky finished for her. "I know."

Amy stood up; frustrated. "No, I'm not going to do this."

"Do what?" Ricky asked following her lead.

"I'm not going to open up that box that's long gone and buried. I have a good life now Ricky. I have never been happier than when I am playing my music at Julliard. I just don't- I don't want to mess that up. I don't want to open up those feelings that took five years to shut out."

"Amy it's okay. I know it's hard, we lost our-," but Ricky couldn't finish as Amy cut him off.

"No! We're done with this, why can't you just forget about it Ricky?"

"Because I can't, he was as much a part of me as he was of you."

"I am not doing this," Amy said walking away and towards her car.

"Amy don't," he said. "Amy!"

But Ricky couldn't do anything. Amy was in her car and driving back the direction she had come.

A huge wind came out of nowhere. Ray stood in front of his father. "I hate you!" he said, "And I really hate mom!"

From across the street, Melinda had seen everything from Amy and Ricky talking to Rayford screaming at his dad. She knew she had to help them fast before Rayford did anything serious to hurt his parents but what, Melinda was starting to run out of options.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Melinda lay in bed next to Jim. It was late at night and Melinda just couldn't stop thinking.

Jim tossed and looked at his wife. "Alright," he said in a sleepy voice, "what is it?"

"I'm just worried about Rayford."

"He's a kid he'll bounce back."

"He's not just any kid Jim, he's a ghost. It's not pretty when they get pissed off and Ray was really upset at his parents. I don't know I guess I'm just afraid of what he'll do to them. Some of these ghosts can hold onto things pretty tight and make their family members suffer their wrath."

"Well have you seen him yet, maybe talk to him."

"No, not since he yelled at Ricky. You should have seen him Jim; this poor kid said that he hated his parents."

"What kid hasn't said that at one time or another? Stop worrying, it will blow over."

A cold wind rushed in causing Jim and Melinda to sit up. The air conditioning wasn't on and the windows and doors were all shut.

Rayford stood in the room, "No it won't!"

"Okay maybe not," Jim said not realizing the boy had just said that.

"Rayford," Melinda said getting out of bed and putting her robe on.

"Forget helping me, I don't want my dad or my mom!" Ray said going downstairs.

"Rayford," Melinda called out. "Rayford just wait, please."

Rayford waited in the living room, "It's good that I died."

"How can you say that?" Melinda asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"Because they didn't want me anyways," Rayford said crossing his arms.

"Of course they did, they're your parents. They love you."

"Then why did mommy tell daddy that she wanted to forget it and not think about the feelings she has?"

"Well my best guess is because it still scares her. I think your mom doesn't want to admit she's scared so she's trying to be brave."

"Mommy's get scared too?"

Melinda nodded, "And so do daddies."

"Then why were they fighting?"

"I don't know, sometimes grown-ups do that. I promise you though Rayford, your dad and your mom do love you."

"No they don't," Rayford said still not fully convinced.

"Sure they do. What do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

"You can prove that they love me, how?"

"You tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Rayford thought for a minute, "I guess you can talk to them. I know you talked to my dad but if you could talk to them at the same time maybe that will make it better."

Melinda smiled, "Sure, I can do that. And I think I know the perfect place to look for them."

"Really, where?"

"How old are you turning tomorrow?"

Rayford's face lit up, "I'm turning five!" Melinda nodded and Rayford realized where she would find his parents. "Oh okay but won't that be sad?"

"It will but it will also be special."

Rayford nodded satisfied with the idea.

~*~*~*~*~

It was evening the next day. The sun had gone down and a full moon took its place. One of the lamp lights shone in the distance. Amy stood at the gravesite in Burbank, CA. She felt guilty as she had not come to this place in three years. No, Amy corrected herself, it wasn't guilt. She had moved on with her life. After the second year of visiting this place, she had decided to focus on school work and focus on her music and that hard work had paid off. She had received a full ride scholarship and had become one of the best French horn players at Julliard. There was nothing wrong with moving on was there?

A small voice inside her told her that she had not moved on and that she had instead decided to forget by leaving everything behind. Amy did love her son with all her heart. When she had finally come to terms with being a pregnant teenager she had come to feel a love so deep that she never thought possible. Losing him was one of the most painful things that she had ever gone through. It pained her so deeply that getting deep within school and deep within music seemed like the best option. The only reason she was here now was because back when Ray died, she had made a silent promise to herself that she would return on his fifth birthday-today.

"I miss him too you know," said Ricky who had come up startling Amy. "Every day," he said.

"I try not to think about it," Amy admitted out loud. Ricky knew better than to interrupt Amy and so he simply stayed quiet. "I figure if I don't think about him, about Ray, then I won't have to think about how much time has passed you know because when I do think about it, it doesn't feel like five years have gone by. He would be five today, Ricky." Amy's voice was starting to choke up. "I hate that instead of having a party for him with his family and the possible friends he would have had we're here. No balloons, toys, cake."

Ricky placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I think about that too. It's okay Amy."

"No, it's not okay! I just want him back Ricky. I want to look into his eyes and see his face; I want to hear the sound of his voice and the sound of his laugh. I just want him back."

Ricky pulled Amy into a tight embrace. At first Amy resisted but through her tears she allowed herself to feel him. They had not hugged each other in ages.

"I know," Ricky said, "I want him back too."

Melinda walked up them, "And I think I can help with that," she said to them.

Ricky and Amy let go of each other and Amy wiped away her tears.

"Melinda," Ricky said casually, "What are you doing here?"

"What I'm supposed to do: helping the two of you."

"Helping us how?" Amy asked.

"By giving the two of you what you want most, a chance to get to know your son."

"So you really do talk to ghosts," Ricky asked.

Melinda nodded.

Amy looked at Ricky and then at Melinda skeptically, "Ghosts? You're joking right?"

A cold wind blew through which was odd given that there wasn't any wind a few minutes ago.

Melinda smiled and saw Ray standing next to his parents. "He's here, Rayford, he's here."

"What does he want," Amy asked.

"He wants to know you just like you want to know him."

Ray looked at Melinda, "Ask them how I died."

Melinda nodded, "He wants to know how he died."

"He can talk?" asked Ricky now very skeptical that Melinda could talk to ghosts given that Ricky died when he was not old enough to speak.

"Mhm, it's a spiritual thing- when infants die, they do grow to an age where they are capable of communicating."

Ricky moved his hand over his hair, "Okay," he said deciding to play along, desperately hoping that Melinda was telling the truth, "We don't know how you died, Ray. The doctor told us that will sometimes happen. No one but God knows why."

"Ask them if they wanted me."

"Ray wants to know if you wanted him."

Amy's eyes filled with tears, "He's really here isn't he?" Melinda nodded. Amy took this one, "Well it wasn't planned. I was fifteen when I got pregnant but when I was six months pregnant I realized just how much I wanted you, how much we both wanted you. You're our son, Ray, we love you. Losing you the way we did was the hardest thing for the both of us."

"I was so looking forward to being a dad, Ray," Ricky said. "My father wasn't a nice man so I swore to do right by you. I'm sorry I never got that chance."

Ray smiled, "Tell him he will. Tell him he's gonna have other kids besides me and he's not going to hurt him the way grandpa did."

Melinda repeated what Ray said to an extent, "Ray wants you to know that you'll get the chance to do right by your future children."

"And tell mommy to still keep playing her French horn. Even though at the time I didn't know what she looked like, I could always hear the sound and I knew it was her."

Melinda looked at Amy, "He wants you to still play your instrument, the French horn. He knows you play it for him."

Amy was crying even more. She now fully believed Melinda.

Ray turned and looked at his parents. "I'm gonna be okay mommy. I'm gonna be okay daddy. I know that you love me. I love the two of you too."

"He's gonna be okay," Melinda said, "And he wants you know he loves you."

Ray slightly turned his head. "What's that? It's very pretty."

"He sees the light. He's ready to go now."

"Tell mommy and daddy its okay to stop hating each other now. It's okay to let go. And tell them I'll wait for them."

"I will," Melinda said.

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and don't say anything but I know daddy's secret," Rayford said with a smile, "You were right, tonight is special."

Melinda could only guess what he meant as she watched as Rayford Juergens-Underwood walked into the light and faded away.

"Is he gone?" Ricky said who had slightly been crying.

"Yeah, he's gone. You two can let go now. Everything will be okay and he'll be waiting for you."

"I don't know how we can ever thank you," Amy said to Melinda.

Melinda smiled, "You just did."

Melinda started walking back to her car, her mission complete. "Happy birthday, Rayford," she whispered into the air.

With Melinda gone, Ricky took Amy's hands in his.

"We can't go back to the way things were," Amy said to him having a clear indication of where things were heading.

"I know but maybe they don't have to go back to the way things were. Maybe we can move forward."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I want you Amy, I have since I was sixteen."

"But Ricky, what about our lives? I can't just quit school and move back here."

"I'm not asking you to. I could easily find a school and a counselor's position there in New York."

"You would do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat- Amy, I know how important your music is to you, how important Julliard is. I would never ask you to give that up. I want to be with you and if that means leaving Burbank and leaving Grandview then I'll do it. I love you, Amy."

Amy sighed, "I love you too."

"Then before I move to New York will you do something for me?"

Amy nodded and Ricky pulled out a small box from his pocket. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Amy was speechless but had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, Ricky, my answer is yes."

Ricky slipped the ring on her finger and smiled. He then got up and kissed his bride-to-be.

**END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: The title for this piece came after I wrote the story. I thought using the title "Finally Home" from the song of the same title by Mercy Me would be perfect. The way I like to see it is that the song is told by the POV of Rayford Juergens-Underwood. Of course if you look at the symbolism beneath, the song the title could also stand for something else; i.e. Ricky and Amy returning to each other after 5 years of being apart where they "finally make it home" to each other. Just thought this little note and the song lyrics would be fun to add.

**Finally Home by Mercy Me**

I'm gonna wrap my arms around my daddy's neck

And tell him that I've missed him

And tell him about the man that I became

And hope that it pleased him

There's so much I want to say

There's so much I want you to know

_Chorus:_

When I finally make it home

When I finally make it home

Then I'll gaze upon the throne of the king

Frozen in my steps

And all the questions that I swore I would ask

Words just won't come yet

So amazed at what I've seen

So much more than this old mind can hold

_Chorus:_

When I finally make it home

When I finally make it home

And the sweetest sound of my ears have yet to hear

Voices of the angels


End file.
